Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock
Here's the Transcript of Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule. Opening Scene (Title appears "Squire Flicker's Adventures of Rock & Rule") * Narrator: The War was over... The only survivors were street animals: dogs, cats and rats. From them, a new race of mutants evolved. That was a long time ago. Mok, a legendary superrocker, has retired to Ohmtown There his computers work at deciphering an ancient code which would unlock a doorway between this world and another dimension Obsessed with his dark experiment, Mok himself searches or the last crucial component -- a very special voice. (Lightning strikes a rod, the voltage runs down, through a coil into the power plant. The power plant resembles one of the old Wurlitzer jukeboxes. Pan across a forest, we cut to Mok's mansion, The Schlepper brothers can be heard but not seen, except Toad's shadow) * Sleazy: Whew, home at last. We've seen every new singer in the whole country. * Nora Beady: '''Hey, did Mok find the voice for his new act? * '''Toad: Nah, and he ain't gonna, cause there's no place left to look. * Mok: '''Toad, one more show. In town. * '''Toad: '''But, boss. * '''Mok: '''NOW! * '''Toad: '''I'll get the car... * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Okay, we're go with him just in case (We cut to a wall of the mansion slides up, some masonry sinks, and Mok's hoverlimo pulls out into the city, Overhead shots of the city during this scene) * '''Mok: Computer, report. * CPU: Your record sales are dropping. A confidential analysis shows a downward trend in popularity -- * Mok: '''Enough! * '''CPU: '''that could result -- * '''Mok: '''STOP! (Toad slams on the breaks and stops) * '''Mok: Not you stupid, drive on. (Toad drives on in frustration) (Inside the limo. Mok's silhouette is visible, as he lights a cigarette) * Mok: Downward trend in popularity. Hmph. Computer, report on our ...project. * CPU: Progress on this project unchanged. * Mok: '''Show me the armageddon key. (A hologram projects an incomplete moebius strip in front of Mok's shadowed face. We can see his eyes widen with interest) * '''Head Pixie: '''Have you finished decoding it? * '''CPU: '''Decoding not yet complete Head Pixie. * '''Mok: '''I see. (strip fades) * '''CPU: '''Most recent calculations show, that you will still need a living voice. The vibrations of this voice, will create the doorway, through which the being will enter this dimension. * '''Mok: Hmph. * CPU: The ring I designed will identify the exact voice frequency you will require. * Mok: Yes yes, thank you. (shuts off computer) * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: '''Okay, So what makes you so sure this perfect voice will open this door to the demon dimension, Mok? * '''Mok: That one voice will bring me a powerful being from another dimension. A scientific breakthrough for me; an unforgettable magic show for the masses. "chuckles" Introduction to the Band/The heroes arrive at Ohmtown/Born to Raising (In the 'dressing room', it's full of junk. Omar is fooling around with his guitar, facing away from Angel, singing nonsense) *'Angel:' You really have a way with words Omar. *'Omar:' Hey, I'm rehearsing. *'Angel: '''So we play one song, one of your songs of course. *'Omar:' Of course! *'Angel:' So if we did two songs. One should be mine. *'Omar:' Yeah, okay. *'Angel: Omar. *'Omar: '''Angel? *'Angel: '''I’m gonna trust you. (Omar continues to play, while Angel makes a silly face) (The camera cuts to outside of the room) * '''Omar: Where's Dizzy and Stretch? (We cut to Stretch playing a video game) * Robot Voice: '''You can not defend your planet alone! Prepare to die! Space- * '''Dizzy: '''C'mon Stretch, We're on in five. * '''Stretch: '''No! Not yet Dizz! I gotta unwind!! Look out! (dodges a holographic laser) * '''Robot Voice: We’ve got company at twelve o'clock! * Stretch: 'But the house is such a ''mess! (Lasers continue to be fired) * '''Dizzy: Stretch. * Robot Voice: '(to Dizzy) Go away, fatso! * '''Stretch: '(giggles, laughs, cries) I'm a goner! Oh no, magnetic forces slowing down my brain... (slows down) helpen dere... * '''Dizzy: (waving the game's plug in his hand.) * Robot Voice: (slowing down to a halt) No Replay. * Omar: '''C'mon superstars, we've got a song to get off. * '''Angel: '''Two songs. * '''Omar: '''Yeah yeah yeah. * '''Dizzy: '''C'mon Stretch, snap out of it. * '''Stretch: '''Okay, but I'm still not relaxed. * '''Dizzy: You'll be okay, you're just nervous. Take a deep breath. * Stretch: (takes a deep one) Hey, it worked! I'm not nervous, I'm scared! (We see Squire Flicker and his friends arrived at Ohmtown backstage) * Squire Flicker: The First arrival at Ohmtown. * Princess Flame: This is so exciting for our adventure to see the band tonight. * Luna Loud: 'And that will be rocking high and awesome, Can't wait to see them! * '''Otis: '''Yeah, it's a good thing, but my earmites can sing better than that. * '''Trinket: '''And none of us have ever been to Ohmtown before. * '''Nella: '''Well, Did you know that which band are we going to see? * '''King Allfire: '''I was going to ask about that. * '''Squire Flicker: '''Who would have thought? * '''Lincoln Loud: '''Alright, Since Luna told me that there's a small band performing tonight and their leader's name is Omar. * '''Pig: '''Who's Omar? * '''Lincoln Loud: '''The band leader, so he wanted us to check it out. *'Sir Loungelot: 'And he even got us backstage passes so we can meet up with them. *'Clod: 'Oh, okay, well I remember as soon we arrived at Ohmtown I was so excited to meet Omar's Band. *'Lola Loud: That sounds interesting. Omar's band, what is this? *'Lana Loud: '''Who know, It could be a tricky answer. *'Abby': That doesn't seem too bad for a band. *'Otis:' Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me Miss Know-it-Alls, I think I know state of the rock and roll when I see it. Come everybody. Lets go check it out! (We cut to the stage area of Mylar's. Four clones with guitars are walking off) *'Mylar:' Fabuloso! Thanks guys, I too love the sound of cats in boiling water. Heh heh heh. Okay, now, join me Mylar (sparkle in teeth) in welcoming tonight's last act! (sparkle) (The band's playing, Omar looks fierce on lead guitar, Stretch plays bass looking goofy, Dizzy on drums and Angel on keyboards are serious) :'Omar' ::Don't need you, I don't live in this town ::Don't trust you, don't want you standing around ::Can't stand you, ain't gonna stick around ::I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I hate you, and I hate this town ::I mean you, and this pitiful town, ::I mean you, you just make me laugh I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I wasn't born for loving :'and Stretch' ::I was born to raising :'Omar' ::I hate you do you like me? NOOOO! ::You like our music don'tcha? NOOOO! ::It's such a pity you want me to go (Go!) (Omar, after a backflip, throws his guitar at Angel so he can sing to a teenybopper drinking soda in the audience) :'Omar' ::You're so pretty, you're so pretty / ::You're so fair, love your hair (ha ha ha) / ::You're so pretty, you're so pretty / ::Love your makeup, love your nose / ::Love your eyes / ::Love your clothes / ::You're PRETTY USELESS! / (he gets the guitar back, just in time for...) :'Omar' ::I hate you, and I hate this town / ::I mean you -- (At this point, Mylar's had enough. He gives the thumbs down, his lackey gleefully cuts the power) :'Omar' ...? don't need you, I don't live in this town, don't trust you --- (curtain) *'Angel:' Someone cut the power? *'Dizzy:' What happened? *'Angel:' We didn't even finish! *'Mylar:' Give me just one good reason why you guys should finish. *'Omar:' How about this? (threatening pose) *'Mylar: Okay! That’s one good reason! *'Omar: '''Chop chop, same song. *'Angel: Omar! My song! *'Trinket:' Uh, this is kinda weird for a moment. *'Sir Burnevere: '''I agree, he's very rough and tough for this moment. *'Lucy Loud: Sigh, this is very crazy. Angel's Song/Talking about Omar and Angel getting together/Omar and Angel reconcile '''Mylar: (sarcastic) And now back by popular demand, tonight’s last act... (The curtains open and Omar continues to play his guitar, Dizzy and Stretch are confused, while Angel isn’t going to put up with Omar going back on his promise, Angel puts on a keyboard, then plays a powerful chord that stops Omar, who is enraged by this. Dizzy and Stretch follow her lead.) :Angel :: Oh what will the signal be, for your eyes to see me (looks at Omar, who's still enraged) :Angel ::Watching outside as I wait, just in case you need me (Omar walks offstage, and out the door) Welcome To The Modest House Of Mok/Mok kidnaps Angel/Runaway Voltage Wagon (We cut to a overhead shot of Ohmtown, a reprise of Angel's song plays) SCENE: out front of Mok's mansion. Omar: Welcome to the modest house of Mok! ANGEL: Omar, you haven't even met the guy. OMAR: Don't have to, I've seen his magic act. DIZZY: If I didn't know you better, Omar, I'd say you were jealous. OMAR: Get serious. ANGEL: I guess you're not coming in? OMAR: I guess you're right. ANGEL: Shoot yourself. (she really does say 'shoot', in both versions) (The rest approach the door. It has the stylized M seen before on the luggage in the first scene) DIZZY: How do you get in? STRETCH: M-m-m-maybe you gotta sacrifice a goat or something. (The door rolls up. We see rollerskates, legs, a huge body of an imposing form, tuxedo and ..and the grim butler leans forward... to break into a few-toothed smile. It's Zip.) Zip: Yeah? ANGEL: W-we're here t-to see Mok -- OMAR: (jumps into view) Mok! Great to see ya! SCENE: Moving into Mok's opulent mansion, as the band follows Omar in. ZIP: he heh, but eh OMAR: Nice place you got here, Mok. Kinda cozy. ZIP: Ah thanks uh, but -- OMAR: Mok, baby, let's talk some vinyl, what's the deal? ZIP: (rollerskating in front of Omar) Eh, listen, you got it all wrong, I'm not (bumps into Sleazy) oof! OMAR: Oh, hi! You must be Mok's brother. SLEAZY: No, but uh -- OMAR: No? But you look so much alike. ZIP: Duh, well uh we are brothers, but uh -- OMAR: Like I said, let's bottom line it Mok! ZIP: (frustrated, his mouth is bigger than Omar's head) I'm not MOK!!! OMAR: You're not? ZIP: No. OMAR: Sorry. (to Sleazy) Mok! Great to see ya! SLEAZY: Did you tell him I was Mok? (pokes Zip) ZIP: No. SLEAZY: (poking Zip again) Then why does he keep calling me Mok? ZIP: (poking Sleazy) Are you calling me a liar? SLEAZY: No, (slugs Zip) but he keeps calling me Mok. OMAR: (rolls eyes) ZIP: You are calling me a liar. (pulls Sleazy's tongue out of his jaw) SLEAZY: I am not. OMAR: That's it, party's over. Let's blow. ANGEL: (cuffs Omar) Slow down Omar, now let's give it a chance -- OMAR: Come on, it's a waste of time to creep around this depravo's mansion escorted by two of mother nature's finest freaks. TOAD: (comes out of the shadows, right in front of Omar) Three. OMAR: Huh? TOAD: Three! OMAR: This one talks in numbers. TOAD: (keeps a lid on it) Words to the wise, guy. Be nice, or be dog food. Follow? (he leads deeper into the mansion) SCENE: Mok's parlour. A circular couch surrounds a holoprojector. TOAD: Make yourselves at home (Omar jumps onto the couch, gets caught by Toad) TOAD: Except you. OMAR: It was the freak reference, wasn't it? TOAD: You gonna apologize, rude boy? OMAR: I'm sorry, dogbreath! TOAD: Why you -- (Toad is interrupted from punching Omar as the holoprojector comes to life. Omar is dropped on the couch, surprised. Toad puts on his sunglasses. As the band watches, an image starts to form. First a silhouette, then bones, followed by muscle tissue, blood and clothes. Mok appears very relaxed, with a soda bottle balanced on one finger) MOK: Anyone want a soda? OMAR: (looks bored) Abby: Who are you? Mok: I'm Mok. DIZZY & STRETCH: (scared) Hi. ZIP: (still fighting) Am Not! ZIP: Am so! MOK: ahem! SLEAZY: Am not! (Zip smacks him with a skate) ooo! MOK: Allow me to introduce the Rollerskating Schlepper Brothers: Toad, Sleazy and Zip. Mes assistants stupide. ZIP: I just love it when he talks French (gets elbowed) ooof! MOK: Ah, sweet Angel. (takes her hand) You look even more beautiful in person than onstage. (kisses her hand) OMAR: Better get some antiseptic on that before it festers. ANGEL: Well, uh, that's Omar and uh -- MOK: Enough about them, let's talk about you. What did you think of my last album? ANGEL: I loved it! OMAR: I bought it too. My gerbil uses it for a room divider. MOK: (laughs a little, then more, then a lot in a very sinister way) But where's our hospitality? Boys! (utterly cool finger snap) Bring on the Edison Balls. Oh, I'm sure you're into reaching, new levels of consciousness, aren't you? OMAR: Yeah, we're into that kinda stuff. It's all we ever do. Mok: Excellent. Then I've got something you boys will really enjoy. (Toad skates up wearing gloves, as an Edison Ball floats in his palm) MOK: (to Angel, taking her away) Shall we take a stroll in the garden, my dear? TOAD: Here, wiseguy. OMAR: (catches the Edison ball as it turns on. Very quickly his face becomes happy, then relaxed, then happy, then stupidly happy.) STRETCH: Ooo. (Sees as Omar's pupils have dilated hugely and sparkle) Uh, none for me, I've had one today, and uh -- Sleazy: Catch! Stretch: Ooo! Ooo, ooo, ooo... (stoned) Sleazy: Where's the fat one? Dizzy: (already sneaking away) Fat one? Hmph. I don't like this. Angel? ...Angel? I'm The Man/Meet Cinderella/One Voice, One Heart, One Song/Meeting Aunt Edith :Omar ::Going down the road with a friend or two ::Ain’t nothing in the world, in the world I can’t do ::You thought you’ve seen it all, you've ain’t seen nothing new ::Ain’t nothing in the world, in the world I can’t do Dance Dance Dance/Hotdogs and Sushi/Mok tricks Omar/Mok tortures the band (We cut to a shot of buildings, then it fades into a shot showing Club 666, people are entering the club and a car pulls in) (Cinderella busts open the doors and rollerskates down the stairs) Cinderella: '''Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-! (A laser almost hits Cindy) '''Cinderella: '''Whoa! (The doorman named Sunny fires his laser baton at a blue mutant, the mutant jumps across the room, Cinderella shows interest, while Angel is surprised) (Sunny shoots at an fighting axe-wielding mutant with his laser baton) '''Cinderella: Oh boy! Mutants in the foyer at the club! Neat-o! (Sunny fires at a mutant and shoots it) Cinderella: Attaboy, Sunny, no prisoners! (The mutant tries to grab the gun, but is kicked into the wall by Sunny, who then breaks the mutants neck with his sholder when it tries to tackle him) Cinderella: Okay, let's go! (She rollerskates over but notices a dying mutant on the ground and rolls back in disgust) Ewww! (A mutant is on the floor growling before it squirts blood from the hole in its chest and dies) Cinderella: Watch your step! (cut to Lincoln and his sisters walking) Cinderella: '''This is the hottest anti-gravity club in the city, ya know. '''Cinderlla: '''But you let mutants in and it spoils everything, know what I mean honey? (She boops Sunny on the nose) '''Cinderella: (referring to mutants) They just don't know how to dress... ??? ::Let the fun begin! Stretch: Wanna dance? (The woman looks angry) (We cut to Dizzy grooving his way through the club) ::I’m glad to see you ::And I’m hoping that you feel the same ::Come on and dance, dance, dance (Cut to some random people dancing) ::Won't you dance, dance, dance (Cut To Dizzy looking at two people who appear to be women) ::Come on and dance, dance, dance (The 2nd woman turns out to be a man, and Dizzy runs away in horror) My Name Is Mok/Watching Uncle Mikey's Cartoon Show Angel stands up to Mok/Ohm Sweet Ohm Invocation Song/Boosting more power/Omar, Stretch and Dizzy turn back to normal/The race to the power plant/Pain and Suffering (Meanwhile at the Ohmtown power plant, inside. It's storming outside. The camera pans over the huge audience while the music starts. Mok's bat-shaped hoverstage floats above the audience, and he plays music by touching coloured rods surrounding him. Angel is onstage strapped to bracers and a strange collar and glows) *'Angel:' (sings, but unleashing the spell) (Mok stabs at some buttons, and a five-pointed star lights up onstage. The star starts to flicker) *'Toad: '(over radio) The Boss needs more power! The Demon rises/The Battle/Zip's Sacrifice (They burst through, only the seat is left of the car, bouncing through Zip's control room. Zip has time to look before he's hit by the seat and carried onstage) *'Otis:' I hope we're not too late! *'Nella:' Come on, Garrett! (As they arrived, The star erupts into a geyser of burning faces and bodies that reaches to the ceiling. Instead of falling back down, the fountain becomes solid and forms a huge infernal beast) *'Sir Burnevere:' Hoot McGregor! (The beast demon knocks some balcony material onto the crowd) *'Stretch:' Oh Dizz! What is it?! *'Dizzy: '''Whatever it is. It’s evil. *- *- *'Nella:' My heart is bright, time to be a princess knight! *- *- *- *'Clod:' I can't look! Send Love Through (Finale)/The Demon sinks/Mok's Demise/Finale *'Angel:' (kneeling over Omar) If I can sing it up, I can sing it back. (We cut to Omar who wakes up) *'Omar:' Angel! *'Pip:' What are you doing? *'Angel: Not now, Guys! I've got to sing! *'Omar: '''No Angel! Don't! *'Clod: It's dangerous! We've gotta run! *'Angel: '''No everyone! Trust me. (fireball strikes, surrounding them) *'Dizzy': Oh no! Omar! everyone! (He and Stretch try to put the fire out, Onstage Angel sings a few notes. echoes The beast's attention is on her. Mok watches, amused) :'Angel:' ::Oh what will the signal be ::For your eyes to see me MOK: (rolls eyes, amused) :ANGEL: ::So I still will set the stage (BEAST closes in) ::Send my thoughts to you :'Angel & Omar:' ::We're receiving every wave (the Demon recoils) :'Angel & Omar:' ::This song sends love through (the Beast recoils in fear) :'Angel & Omar:' ::Now as one we're gonna show ::It's our one desire ::From this day we'll always know (Mok's no longer amused) :'Angel & Omar:' ::How our love grows higher (the Beast starts to melt) :'Angel & Omar:' ::So as one we'll set the stage '''Dizzy:' Look! LOOK! Something's happening! It's going back! Otis: Rock n roll!!! Sir Loungelot: 'Oh sweet triumph! :'Angel & Omar: Love will (something something) :Angel & Omar: ::Now we're sending every wave ::This song sends love through SCENE: Mok's hoverstage. Mok: '''No! No No! They can't stop you! (The demon is sucked into the portal) Destroy them all! Don’t! Go! Please! Don't go! (presses every button he can) (something incoherent. Maybe backwards?) '''Toad: (behind Mok) My brother's, dead! Mok: You, can't do this to me! (Toad can, and grabs Mok and lifts him up) Mok: I, am, MMOOOOOKKK! (Toad throws him screaming off the hovercraft, into the portal) (ANGEL & OMAR watch as Mok falls down the hole. At the edge, we see Mok's hand reach over the edge) MOK: The magic of once voice, one heart, one song! But there is ...no ...one! SCENE: Mok falls, the hole's edge follows him, until the hole closes up and only the stage is left. ANGEL & OMAR are surprised. Angel holds on to Omar, tightly, and he holds her. The crowd goes bananas. MYLAR: (jumps in front of the camera) Fabuloso! I put those two kids together, and whaddyou get? ANGEL & OMAR: Now as one we're going to show / It's our one desire / (more singing under --) MYLAR: You get the greatest show ever! Let's hear it for these kids, and hope that this never happens again! SCENE: Angel and Omar continue singing. The sun rises over the jukebox power plant, and the sun sparkle changes to a blue sky with rainbow Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes